


Sitting by the Fire

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [7]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, OOCness, Toruka - Freeform, also, happens in a very different universe hohohoho, they won't fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 07 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Sitting by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm so lazy these days, let's have this prompt as Toru-san's birthday special too~! That means the other birthday special was one year old right now! The one set in Finland or something?? I forgot the title hohohoho
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"More...!"

Toru groaned as Taka's arms snaked at the back of his head, almost pulling him down on his own body— _fucking—_

"I wanna party mooore!" his lover whined when Toru tried to pry those thin arms off his neck. _Jesus,_ the man might be a midget but he can still pull Toru down, clinging on him like a motherfucking _koala_. He was just about to laid the vocalist's unconscious form in front of the fire place, hoping that the warmth could make the man a bit more... _sober_ —they have a _flight tomorrow_ , and the least thing he needed was a grumpy, _completely_ hung-over Takahiro sitting and looking totally ill in the airplane. Nobody wants that, and so, after every guest has filled out of Taka's LA house, he had brought the limp form of his lover near the fire. Taka looks so fucking asleep _earlier_ when Toru was laying him down—eyes blissfully closed, a vibrant scarlet painted high on his cheeks and lips, plump and swollen—because the idiot tried to have a _heavy_ make out session with him while Toru was busy dragging his body across the house, before falling unconscious for the _god-knows-how-many-times already_ that night—parted as he softly breathes. He looks so angelic like that, lying on the blanket on the wooden floor and giving Toru all the chance to fucking _ogle_ him and fantasize about the things they could've been doing right now if the bastard didn't just get himself totally smashed.

 _I mean,_ there's really nothing wrong with his drinking habits—Toru is also _notorious_ for drinking till morning, so he's not really the right person to complain about his lover drinking—but can't he control himself for one night?! _Today's my fucking birthday!_

Oh, the _woes._

Toru grimaced at that as he watched the play of light and shadow on the man's flustered skin. He's almost nearing his 30s, so there's really no reason for him to act like a freaking child! Taka can go drink like fuck and he wouldn't give damn at all. It's _not like_ he's planning to have a night filled with passion and blinding pleasure for the two of them. It's _not like_ he wants to cuddle with the vocalist afterwards, enjoying the post-coital bliss and basking at each other's warmth— _just like the good old times._ No, _he wasn't planning any of that at all._

...

...

"Party!!!"

Toru frowned and roughly pulled the man's arms around him, allowing the limbs to plop on the vocalist's stomach. He's not sulking because his lover just ditched him. He's a grown man for fuck's sake!

"Bring out the _sake_ —!,"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Toru growled and pushed himself off the ground, leaving a whimpering—but still totally smashed Takahiro—lying on the blanket. He needs space, needs a glass of water— _make that two, or three_ —to wash away the frustration building within him.

He angrily stalked towards the kitchen, kicking some empty bottles and cans which were littering on the floor— _can't those people clean up before leaving?!_ It's just common courtesy to clean up the mess they've made to someone else's house! Even Toru didn't have the _balls_ to leave his mess when he was hanging out in Taka's Unit—and _no,_ it has nothing to do with Takahiro threatening to _castrate his fucking balls_ if he would actually dare to leave shits in the vocalist's unit— _I'm just a good-natured, responsible man._ He huffed and trudged towards the refrigerator. Taka always have something healthy to drink stashed inside the ref, just in case one of them got really thirsty— _and dehydrated_ —after doing some... _late-night activities_ ; and he wasn't mistaken. There's actually a pitcher of lemon water in there. Toru grabbed it, pushed the door clos3d and got himself a tall glass to drink.

_I wonder what's his gift for me this year..._

Toru gulped the last mouthful of water and leaned on the counter. Taka had already given him everything, and Toru should really be grateful for that but...

But Taka also makes him _want_ things—desire _more_ and take everything within his reach to achieve their dreams. And he’s far from being contented, because Taka is a wonderful person who has a lot more to offer— _something new, something more exciting_ —than just his voice and faithfulness.

He sighed and decided that he had _too_ much of water. _Time to make things interesting,_ he thought as he filtered through his lover’s wide array of alcoholic beverages. Seriously, he doesn’t know when the midget has started collecting foreign kinds—whiskey, brandy, scotch and rum—everything looks almost the same to him so he just grabbed a dark one, poured on a very conveniently placed shot glass on the counter and trudged back to the hall.

He might be sulking but knowing, Taka, the idiot could actually burn himself if he rolled a bit too close to the fire—

But Taka wasn’t rolling around the floor, he was up— _sitting_ —his form hunched as he pressed his face onto his arms, knees pulled towards his chest—like he’s totally curling up. Panic gripped Toru’s heart as he hurried towards the shaking frame of his lover—his drink almost spilling as he snaked on his knees beside Taka and put an arm around him.

_What the fuck happened?!_

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he softly asked, gently trying to pry the arms from the man’s face. Taka shook his head for a while before he slowly looked up and oh god—Toru’s breath hitched at the sight of those huge, red-rimmed eyes, flustered cheeks and frowning lips—Taka has been crying— _well, aren’t you a genius one, Toru_ —he has been gone for a few minutes and now Taka is a w=quivering, sobbing mess!

“T-toru-san?” Taka asked in a shaky voice, “Is it really you, Toru-san?”

Toru would probably get offended by that because _who was the midget expecting_ , but Taka looks so fucking pitiful, wiping the tears cascading on his cheeks like that so Toru decided that he’ll halt his sharp tongue for now.

“Yeah,” he said and took the man’s arms, his fingers sliding on the back of the vocalist’s knuckles in an attempt to sooth him, “It’s me. What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Taka let out a loud, big sigh of relief before he was flinging himself onto Toru—the guitarist has to braced his body on an arm, as his other one placed itself at the small of the vocalist’s back to keep him in place. Taka then nuzzled on his chest, sobbing once more—sending painful prickling in Toru’s poor, _poor_ heart.

“I dreamt…that you left me alone…”

 _Oh, that dream again_ —Toru nodded, and run his hand over the expanse of Taka’s back, up and down, in a comforting manner—Taka has been getting those a lot in the past few days. Sometimes, Toru would wake up with the vocalist whimpering on his side of the bed, clutching for anything within reach—which was unfortunately Toru’s arm—before pressing close to his body. And Toru would just…

“That Tomoya and Ryota hates our decisions, that they’re talking behind my back—,” he gasped once again as he shook in visible fear, “ _No one_ is singing with our songs anymore, _no one_ is screaming for us, _no one_ is smiling for us—and that people would continue mocking us for doing what we love, for making the music the way we want to, for doing our best to…to reach our dreams…”

Taka has probably been reading too much of the YouTube comments again. He really need to talk to the vocalist, and tell him once more that they couldn’t please everybody, soon—but not now. He’s not usually getting _this_ affected by those comments, but just like everybody else— _he’s still human_ —someone who has a feeling, someone who has fears and doubts, someone who needs encouragements and reassurance—someone who gets _hurt_ with the words thrown at them. Taka is really emotional when he’s drunk like this and Toru doesn’t want to have a fight or something if he says the right word. Sometimes, _a man must choose his battles_ —step back and let the shits unfold without further fucking it up.

“…and then…and then…” Taka said through the hiccups, “…and then you suddenly left me…coz you’re fed up with all of my shits and I—I woke up and you’re not here and—and—,”

“Shhhh,” Toru was instantly there to hush the vocalist as he let out another wrecked sobs. He was the birthday boy, he’s the one who’s supposed to get the coddling, not the other way around. Toru smiled, sighing, as he ruffled the man’s hair—today must be his birthday but being Taka’s lover—Takahiro, who has this deep insecurity issues, lack of confidence and anxieties— _is a full time commitment._ No holidays, no birthdays—, “It’s alright, I’m here, okay? I’ll never leave you…”

Taka nodded—but deep inside, he knows that it’ll take a while before the vocalist could finally process those words. He’s drunk, and Toru could just caress him like this until he falls asleep—but he doubts that the midget could instantly fall like a ragdoll like that, so he did the next best thing he could think of.

He gently grabbed the man’s chin, his eyes falling on the tear-streaked face of his lover, the shadows from the fireplace creating a nice color on his skin, making him look like a ripe apple ready for the picking. He ran his thumb on the man’s skin, making Taka gasped in surprise, his mouth instantly parting open when Toru stroked the corner of his lips.

He could distract him, yes, and Toru would also enjoy it for sure.

He leaned down—capturing those plump lips with his mouth, loving it when Takahiro instantly melted into his embrace—the fingers clinging on his shirt snaked up to wound themselves on his nape, running them through his hair as he pulled Toru down—angling his head to receive more of his kisses, more of his reassurances, more of his affections—more of his love.

The vocalist’s shoulder’s slumped in defeat as he let Toru nipped his lower lip, entering his mouth with his tongue and coaxing the muscle for a passionate play—groans and huffs filled the air around them. He doesn’t know how Taka got the strength to actually plop on his lap, standing on his knees and looking down at Toru with dazed eyes. Toru looked up at him—and was struck once again with this overwhelming relief—relief that _he was the one_ who found Taka, relief that he had stayed for so long, relief that Taka was _his—_

He swallowed— _hard_ —as he brought his hands up, caging the vocalist’s cheeks in a warm, tender touch—his thumb brushing the apple of his cheeks, watching as his skin turned red, to golden, before Taka let out a frustrated, embarrassed whine, diving down to kiss him once more—this time more eager, _more passionate._

 _Never let him go,_ his mind said as he accepted Taka in his arms, _never_ —he cups the base of the man’s skull to pull him down, kiss him deeper and drown him with all of his feelings— _he’s the best give you’ve ever had—always remember that, Toru…_

They had made love that night, countless of times, until the flames in the fire place has burnt out, until Taka was nothing but a moaning, writhing mess beneath him, and Toru was satisfied— _more than glad, even_ —that he had spent his birthday like this, in the arms of his beloved.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad they couldn't fuck gaaaaaaah
> 
>  If you're interested, you can see the corresponding art in [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrEw8xunodr/)~!
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this hohohoho


End file.
